


Meteor Showers

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Backstory, Colonist (Mass Effect), Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Shepard takes a moment to watch a meteor shower and reminisce about his past. Kaidan deals with feelings and then brings Shepard on an impromptu date. They make no plans to watch together again, but they do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This all began with my feelings for these two and that damn Starboard Observatory. The original title was "Passion and Falling Stars."
> 
> As always, please enjoy!

Commander John Shepard wonders why there isn’t a window in his cabin. Then he remember’s Legion’s explanation that geth see windows as structural weaknesses. He chuckles softly, but then his mind shifts — as it always does — to Kaidan. John wonders if Kaidan sees him as a machine. It might just be a fair assessment after all he’s put the Lieu— the Major through.

John sighs and figures he won’t see anything spectacular staring at his fish tank. He stands slowly, working out all the odd muscle kinks in his back that he can before stumbling his way to the elevator. And when did he get so old?

Though he knows Kaidan has “claimed” the Starboard Observatory, Shepard also knows it has the best view. Sighing, he opens the door and is unsurprised as Kaidan turns to look at him. “Commander?” the Major questions, stern and formal as ever.

Uncharacteristically rude, Shepard snaps, “Can it, Lieutenant.”

Alenko is speechless, or he would be if his response wasn’t immediate, “It’s Major, actually.” Shepard only glowers.

“EDI, turn down the lights please. And if Joker is wrong about this please hold him down until I can beat his ass for lying.” Shepard orders. EDI does not reply, but the lights turn low in acknowledgement.

“Do you, uh, want me to go, Commander?” Kaidan stands, gesturing to the doorway. Shepard finally sits on one of the benches and, without answering Kaidan, places his head in his hands. He speaks, but his words are muffled by his hands. Kaidan asks lowly, “Pardon?”

Shepard lifts his head from his hands, but does not look at Kaidan. “The view is spectacular.” John murmurs absently. Without looking at Kaidan he says, “I said, please sit down, Kaidan. And stop calling me ‘Commander.’” He is visibly disappointed when Kaidan goes to sit on the other bench. If Kaidan notices John’s disappointment, he doesn’t speak about it.

“So, uh, what exactly are we—“ But Kaidan doesn’t get to finish as a thousand lights brilliantly flash before them. They are distant enough to not cause the Normandy harm, but close enough to still be dazzling. Though Joker had insisted that they had a deadline to reach their destination, Shepard urged him for a scenic moment for the meteor shower.

Though Shepard didn’t explain, there was a hidden meaning behind meteor showers, for him. Mindoir had regular meteor showers and his family always gathered to view them. Before they were all killed. Normally, it was a silent viewing for Shepard; he rarely watched meteor showers in the presence of others, it made him feel weak. But for some reason, sitting with Kaidan, he could hardly stop the words from falling out.

“I used to have a sister, did you know that?” Shepard doesn’t wait for Kaidan to reply, nor take his eyes off the window as he continues, “She was nine when she died, with my parents. The batarian raiders didn’t like my family much. Some of the children they spared, like Talitha. But my sister, little Amelia, she died with my parents.

“I would have too, but I was getting things for the meteor shower that night, which allowed me to remain unseen for the duration of the attack. Apparently the batarian raiders found a meteor shower to be the perfect cover up for their attack, as nearly everyone was killed. They were all in their houses, getting things ready for the night. No one suspected a thing.

“I came home to find my little sister dead in my parents’ arms, all of them still waiting for me. Sometimes, when I watch meteor showers I feel like I’m just caught in a dream and they’re all still waiting for me.” Suddenly, Shepard stands and walks over to Kaidan. He kneels before the Major and places his hands on Kaidan’s shoulders. “Be proud of your parents, Kaidan. Cherish them. I’ll do what I can to make sure they’re safe.” Shepard stands and, looking wistfully at the remains of the meteor shower says to the ceiling, “Get us out of here, Joker.”

* * *

Major Kaidan Alenko was no more used to his title than anyone else. He wasn’t ashamed to be in the Commander’s shadow, in fact, he had missed it. When his superiors had finally gotten over the trouble of calling him Major Alenko, he had felt like he had finally gotten out of the Commander’s grasp, only to find himself lost and confused. Kaidan had spent the best years of his life aboard the Normandy, running and gunning with Shepard. He had met good people. He had fallen in love.

Kaidan wasn’t a fool, however. He knew there was more at stake than his own pining after Shepard and jealousy over his technically subordinate Commander. Hell, the whole universe was at stake. So why did it feel so right just to be near the Commander again? Kaidan had brushed it off before, to the Commander’s own face. He made up some do-gooder shit about “when I’m with you, I know I’m doing good” but it was only a fraction — a very small fraction — of why he was here, back on the Normandy, back with Shepard.

But the closer Kaidan felt like he got with the Commander, the more he was pushed away. They had their confrontations on Mars, then the Citadel coup. By the time Kaidan got settled in back on the Normandy, he felt like he was walking on pins and needles around Shepard. Something just didn’t sit right between them, and Kaidan was bound and determined to figure it out.

Or at least, that had been the plan before Shepard got all touchy-feely over a meteor shower. Kaidan had seen his fair share back in Vancouver with his own parents. He didn’t think they were special. But Shepard sure as hell did as he recounted his horrible beginning on Mindoir.

Kaidan was at a loss. Did he stand and hug Shepard? Did he give his own tragic backstory — which Shepard already knew the gist of? Did he comment on the beautiful way that the meteor shower made Shepard’s eyes dance?

Before Kaidan could decide to take action, Shepard was kneeling in front of him. “Be proud of your parents, Kaidan. Cherish them. I’ll do what I can to make sure they’re safe.” Kaidan, dumbstruck, barely nodded before Shepard left the room, ordering Joker to take off. Kaidan watched as the end of the meteor shower faded from view.

* * *

Kaidan is pacing. He unintentionally developed this habit from watching Shepard. John would probably be proud, if he ever caught the Major. Today would not be that day, as the Commander was planet-side with James and Liara. Kaidan tried to not think… certain thoughts.

But that was a fruitless endeavor because he was a jealous man and jealous men think certain thoughts that lead down certain paths jealous men should not think to think down. God, his head hurts.

Kaidan stills his pacing and sits on one of the benches, his head in his hands. The quiet of the room seems to be getting to him, as he hums a tuneless tune to fill the air. He stops when EDI announces Shepard’s return to the ship. He resumes when she finishes.

Kaidan is not sure how long he has sat with his head cradled between his hands, but he winces terrible when the doors to the Observatory whoosh open, and ten-ton footfalls come towards him. As if in slow motion, he attempts to wrest his head from his own hands, and stand on his own two feet. He fails in one endeavor, but strong hands catch him. Strong hands connected to strong arms, leading to a handsome face. Kaidan must have said something out loud, as the last thing he sees is Shepard’s concerned, sheepish, smile.

* * *

When Shepard enters the Med Bay, he catches the tail end of Kaidan’s conversation with Dr. Chakwas. “It is not a wise plan, Major. The planet is dangerous and you have no idea what you would be facing. And for what? So you can show your subordinate up?”

“Come on, Karen, you know that’s not what this is about. I don’t even see Shepard that way. He’s my friend. My…” Sensing Shepard’s presence, apparently, Kaidan changes the subject back to his original intention. “Come on, doctor, just give me the all clear and you won’t have to sweat it out.”

“I always do, Major, but I can see this is important to you. Very well. I’m sure EDI has heard us, which means she can tell Joker and it’ll be a well planned surprise.” Suddenly, Karen turns around and, without appearing surprised, sternly tells the Commander, “You hear that, Commander? A surprise, which means no more snooping!” Though threatening as it sounds, especially from Karen, Shepard knows she is only teasing. Kaidan, however, has a light blush on his cheeks that has nothing to do with teasing.

Shepard decides not to press, though he loathes surprises. “Is there anything I **should** know?” Though Shepard is looking at Kaidan, the Major doesn’t answer.

Karen appears to be waiting for the two to converse but when Kaidan offers nothing, she intervenes, muttering ‘honestly, boys’ under her breath, “Yes, in fact, there is. Starting tomorrow evening, you are no longer going to be in charge nor aware of where this ship is heading. Major Alenko will be temporarily commandeering this ship for your own good.” At the mention of the Major, Shepard’s eyes snap back to him. Though inwardly he feels furious at what sounds an awful lot like a mutiny, he realizes upon looking at the bashful Major that this is far from a mutiny.

Finally, the Major speaks. “It’s… well, really, it’s just a surprise, Shepard.” Realizing how not-soothing his words were, he tries again. “That is, it’s nothing bad, it’s not a mutiny. Just a well-meaning surprise is all.” Kaidan’s smile is soft, but manages to light up the room in his own special way.

Shepard sighs and mutters under his breath, but the other two don’t catch it. “For my own good, huh? Sounds… nice, actually.” With that nearly off-putting statement, the Commander leaves the Med Bay. Kaidan looks queasy and decides to lay back down. Karen ‘tsk’s, but doesn’t speak further, resuming her work.

* * *

When the Normandy lands, Shepard knows nothing but the time of day; namely, night. Kaidan leads the Commander through the woods, seemingly with a destination in mind. They were the only two to disembark, but none of the crew seemed perturbed by this. As they walk, Kaidan attempts to talk animatedly, but keeps catching himself on poor discussion points.

“I was stationed here for a month while you were…” **dead**

“I kept in contact with most of my crew but…” you’ll never meet them because they’re **dead**

“There’s this really great spot up here. I found it while I was looking for a friend. She was…” found **dead**

Shepard has had enough. “Oh, for fucks sake, Kaidan. What are we doing here?” Kaidan jumps at Shepard’s rough tone, but instead of replying, he smiles softly and points behind Shepard. When the Commander turns around, he quickly loses his breath.

From the top of this jungle they’ve been traversing, they can see a billion stars. The jungle juts out to flat rock, and Kaidan leads them to a comfortable spot, laying out a blanket Shepard hadn’t been aware he was carrying. “I know this isn’t ideal, but even you need rest, Co— Sh— John.” Kaidan blushes faintly.

Shepard lets out a nice, if lofty sigh. “You know what this reminds me of? Ilos.” Kaidan does not flinch as Shepard had thought he would.

“I see it,” is all Kaidan offers. In truth, he sees nothing more than Shepard’s handsome profile against the beautiful backdrop of stars.

Shepard is quiet for some time, but then he gets a tad bit more curious. “As much as I love stargazing” — **with you** — “is there a particular reason we came here, now?”

John looks to Kaidan, but the Major is distinctly looking to the sky, and Shepard gets the feeling he was being stared at moments ago. Before he can question Kaidan, however, the younger man points to the sky and practically shouts, “There, John. That’s why.”

In the distance, a thousand shooting stars race across the sky. It is both beautiful and horrifying in all its glory. While none of the meteors are directly headed for them, it is clear they will hit the planet. Kaidan is unfazed, however, and John decidedly becomes immersed in the blazing beauty of the meteor shower.

As if in tandem with John’s previous commentary, Kaidan speaks with a slow and even tone, “In a few hours, those meteors will shake the planet. They call it a meteor-quake here, it’s apparently pretty common. I know this is no Mindoir, and I don’t honestly think you would have wanted me to take you there.

“What I want you to know, is that I’m here for you. Meteor showers weren’t special to me, before. But knowing what they mean to you, that’s what makes them special, John. And if you’ll let me, I’ll sit with you whenever you want and watch meteor showers with you. I’ll —

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, if you want me, I want to be with you, John.” Kaidan drops his head to his chest, not sure what to expect.

Shepard is quiet for a long time. His eyes haven’t left the meteor shower and for a horrifying moment Kaidan thinks Shepard didn’t hear a word he said. But then John’s slow and steady voice replies, “I want that, too.” When the words finally register to Kaidan, he leans over and brings his lips to his Commander’s.

* * *

Admiral John Shepard rests in a hospital bed. He woke up for the first time in over a month just a few days ago, in too much pain to lend any coherency. While the doctors at Onondaga Hospital were excellent doctors, they were not miracle workers. “The human body needs time to heal on its own,” one doctor might have explained at one point.

But Captain Kaidan Alenko knew this from his own studies, his own time in the hospital, and the fact he never left his lover’s side. They had been through so much, and he was still so worried the fates would tear them asunder once more. All of their friends had been by, some giving Kaidan time away from Shepard’s bedside to shower and sleep in a real bed, while others could only visit for a moment on their way to bigger things.

Primarch Garrus Vakarian was currently in Shepard’s hospital room. Kaidan was passed out in the chair next to John’s bed, while Garrus tapped away on a datapad. The turian was on Earth for diplomatic reasons, Earth having become the base of intergalactic business with the Citadel gone. But his mind was not on diplomacy or whatever else the galaxy needed. Instead, as his talons rested over the keys, he watched as Shepard’s eyes opened, and immediately fell upon the sleeping form of his lover. “Kaidan… He’s awake.”

Though Garrus had not shouted, Kaidan immediately jumped to attention and teared at the sight of John’s movements. Though clearly still weak, John reached out a hand and grasped Kaidan’s hands. “I love you,” Shepard spoke, his voice hoarse, but determined to speak.

“I love you too, John,” Kaidan whispered.

Garrus considered taking a picture, but instead quietly slipped from the room. After a minute or so, he hailed a doctor and informed her Shepard was awake. He looked back into Shepard’s room and smiled.

* * *

“Come on, it’s not much further.”

“Give me a break! I’m not as young as I once was.”

“Oh, don’t give me that, I’m a year older than you!”

“Yeah, yeah. Now what was it…”

Upon Mt. Arreat on the planet of Fikos, two former soldiers watched as a thousand meteors shot across the sky. In many ways, this would be terrifying to normal people. But for John and Kaidan’s twentieth anniversary, it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about military promotions, so I just based these off of in game titles. Bonus points if you know what "Mt. Arreat" is from! I have a longer fic in the works, I'm just struggling with the ending; hopefully I'll have it complete before Andromeda hits next month!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
